


Lost In Idris

by ThatLesbianThere



Series: Timebaby stories [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: timebabies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianThere/pseuds/ThatLesbianThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amelia and Rose find themselves lost in the TARDIS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost In Idris

**Author's Note:**

> Each story isn't in order to where it should be but it's part of a larger story

Eva ran through the TARDIS gripping her younger sisters hand. They were lost and Eva knew it but didn't want to scare her younger sister. She lifted her up onto her hip and held her close. "it's okay Amelia. It's only an adventure" she comforted the small 3 year old in her arms and stroked her ginger curls softly. Amelia snuggled into her big sisters shoulder and nodded "Adwenture…" Amelia mumbled "Ewa I want mummy and daddy…"  
"I know you do. We'll find them soon. I promise you" Eva walked through the corridors with Amelia still clinging to her shoulder. Another dead end. She was starting to worry now, she had been wandering the TARDIS for what felt like hours now and her small legs ached more now with the weight of her baby sister. She's glad she didn't bring Rose along with her now otherwise she'd be carrying two toddlers around. After another hour of walking she settles down in a corner with Amelia curled up asleep on her lap. She strokes her hair gently and bursts into tears missing her mummy and daddy. "Mummy! Daddy!" She calls out in short sobs and hears footsteps as River quickly runs down the corridor and lifts them both into her arms "my babies…my sweet little babies…I was so worried about you two!" Kisses both their heads and starts to walk back to the control room with Amelia fast asleep on one shoulder Eva sobbing into the other. She sits on the jumpseat in the control room and holds them both close as little Rose lays asleep on her fathers lap. Once again, all is happy in the Song household.


End file.
